Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lost Child
by ren1234
Summary: Shirou Emiya had won, he had destroyed the Grail and he now stood in front of his lover who is about to disappear, but then something unexpected happens, how would he deal with this new world and the revelations that come with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Fuyuki, Japan, 2005**

In the city that had served as the grounds for many supernatural events throughout history, we can see a young man with auburn hair and golden eyes standing near a young woman with blond hair and green eyes,

"Looks like this is it huh? Saber" the young man said,

The woman turned around to face him with her beautiful green eyes as her golden hair swayed in the wind, combined with her royal clothing and aura, she looked like a beautiful goddess that had descended to the world, she gave a sad smile as she said,

"Shirou, the time I had spent with you were the happiest of my life, I love you," she said as she slowly started to disappear in motes of golden light,

Shirou sighed as tears started to leak from his eyes, he had waited a long time to hear those words from her, the one for whom he had fought so hard, he knew, that as a servant, she would one day, disappear from this world, but he made his resolve, he would continue to search for her for his entire life, he would become a hero so that he would rejoin with her when his time of passing came,

But even with such a resolve, he could not help but think,

'I wish, that you would not leave me, that we would be able to live together, to have a family' he thought to himself as Saber almost completely disappeared, but suddenly, her eyes widened as she reached out to him with her dispersing hand,

"SHIROU LOOK OUT!" but she was too late a golden light covered him along with Saber who had returned back to her normal form,

_**'Your wish shall be granted, victor'**_

A voice that sounded eerily similar to Illya said to Shirou as he and Saber disappeared into a Kaleidoscopic portal,

The moment the both of them had disappeared from the world, a small fragment of a device which was once known as the Holy Grail came out of the ground as it started to disintegrate into nothing,

* * *

In the chaos of the Kaleidoscope, two bodies drifted in silence, both of them were unconscious, however, they still held on to each other,

Normally, the Holy Grail would have sent them to the destination world where they were supposed to go using the second true magic, but because its mystery was already small to begin with because of its destruction, it did not have enough mana to open a gate into a different world, hence they were stranded in the dimension gap that existed between worlds

Suddenly, a portal opened near the two as an old man with red eyes and fangs wearing a suit came out of it, This was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the wielder of the second true magic and the wizard marshal, he looked towards the two floating bodies that were surrounded by a strange energy that was changing then on a fundamental level, his normally joyous expression was gone from his face as he neutrally said,

"What are you trying to do to them?"

suddenly, a strange pressure fell in the dimension gap as even Zelretch felt a little threatened, then a voice that was neither a man nor a woman came,

**_'_****_Why doth thou care apostle?_****_'_**

"I care because the boy is the friend of my future apprentice and the girl is someone that has already suffered much and the lover of the boy"

**_'_****_never worry apostle, i shall not harm him or the girl, for he is mine descendant after all_****_'_ **the voice said with a slight warmth in its voice when it spoke of Shirou,

Zelretch knew that he could not fight the entity unless he wanted to destroy the entirety of the Dimension Gap with Shirou and Artoria in it, so he could only put his trust in the entities word and ask,

"What are you doing to them?" he asked again,

_**'**_**_I am giving 'em memories of some of their alternate selves and i am awakening his true heritage, i canst not hast him becoming the pawn of the creatures 'i mine world after all_**_**'**_ the voice said to which Zelretch had an Incredulous face as he understood what the entity was implying,

"Wait, you are telling me that the kid is actually a Demi-" _**'yes'** _the entity said with impatience, it had long since completed the process of implanting the memories but it could not leave because it was wary of Zelretch, he may not be as old as it was but he was still almost on par with it in terms of power,

"Very well, I will help open the portal to your world, but make no mistake, I will also be dropping in now and then to see how they are doing, I may not care much about what happens in your world but what you just did was something that is in violation of the Cosmic Law, if he really is who you said he is, then you have not broken the law once, but twice when you threw him into my side of the Multiverse, and just so you know, next time I find something like this, I will kill you" he said as he struck his staff into the empty space below his feet,

And the dimension shook as unimaginable power flooded the place, pushing back the Entity,

_**'**_**_Thou hast made thy point apostle, now i shall take mine leave_**_**'** _the entity said as it disappeared into a portal taking Shirou and Artoria with it,

Zelretch sighed and mumbled,

"I hope this is the last time I have to deal with a fellow guardian again, goodby Chaos"

* * *

**Vermont,USA,Earth,2001**

In the rural state known as Vermont, a state where very peaceful and humble folk lived,

In the forest nearby the area, a strange portal suddenly opened up from which two people were suddenly thrown out,

One was a young man that had tan skin and pure white hair, he also a muscle structure that looked as if it was sculpted from rock,**(author notes: Imagine Archer with Shirou's clothes)**

The other was a young buxom woman with golden hair that looked like it was made from liquid gold, she wore a royal blue dress and was lying on top of the man,**(author notes: Think Lancer Artoria)**

Nobody knew that at this moment, a force that would decide the fate of both man and God had arrived on this world,

The Wrought Iron Hero and The King of Knights had arrived


	2. Chapter 2

**Vermont, Earth,2002**

In the small town near the forests, a young man and woman can be seen walking towards a large house at the end of the street,

as the couple was walking by, many people who lived in the neighborhood would greet them with happiness to which the couple would respond in kind,

Once the two entered their home, the young man walked into the kitchen with the things that they had bought in the market as the woman headed towards the living room to relax a bit,

"Shirou, I want an Italian dinner today!" the woman shouted in a spoiled way to which the man called shirou chuckled and replied with a yes,

This was none other than Shirou Emiya, the Wrought Iron Magus and the one who defeated Gilgamesh, and the woman was Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights,

Over a year ago, the two had fought in the Holy Grail War in Fuyuki and had managed to use the Excaliber to destroy the Grail, but what the two had not expected was that a fragment of the Grail would survive and be purified of the Evil God known as Angra Manyu, thus, it had deduced Shirou to be the winner of the war and had tried to fulfill his unspoken desire,

Because of this wish, they had ended up in this strange world which was very similar to their world,

The reason why they called it strange was because of a single fact, it would seem that the age of gods had never ended on this world and the reverse side of the world did not exist as all kinds of different creatures existed in the world hidden from the eyes of the normal people, it was quite similar to a planet-wide marble phantasm, only difference was that it did not overwrite reality but instead coexisted with it,

But the greatest shock that the two had received was when they had examined themselves,

Shirou had somehow become very similar to Archer whom he knew to be his alternate future version, but the biggest problem for him was the different sets of memories that were present in his mind, each set of memories belonged to different versions of himself,

A version of him who abandoned his ideals for the sake of his love, **(author notes: Heavens Feel)**

A version of him that had decided to go on the path of becoming a Hero of Justice and in the end had proven Archer wrong **(author notes: Unlimited Blade Works)**

A version of him that had reunited with Saber in Avalon after his death and his ascension to the Throne of Heroes **(author notes: Fate route)**

A version of him that had sacrificed his everything for the sake of his sister **(author notes: Kaleid Liner Miyu's Brother)**

A version of him that had become a Devil and was bound by servitude to a Devil King from a different world **(author notes: from the fanfic 'A demon Lords Hero' because I loved that version of him)**

He also had a few other memories but they were not as clear as the ones that he mentioned, the same thing had also happened Saber as well,

She remembered a version of herself who had exposed her Identity as a woman a long time before she became a King **(author notes: Saber Lilly)**

She remembered a version of her who ended up becoming a tyrant that carried justice with cold ruthlessness **(author notes: Saber Alter)**

She remembered a version of herself who never used Excaliber, instead, she used the manifestation of the pillar that connected the Reverse Side of the world with the normal realm, the holy lance Rhongomyniad **(author notes: Lancer Arturia)**

She remembered a version of her that wielded the lance and completely abandoned her humanity to become a Devine Spirit **(author notes: Goddess Rhongomyniad )**

She had also physically changed to resemble the Lancer version of her with a beauty that would cause even the gods to be stupefied,

But thankfully, these memories and personalities of their alternate selves had not changed their original personality too much, although Shirou became a little more pessimistic and sarcastic while also slowly losing his obsession with his Ideals which were slowly being replaced with his love for Arturia while Arturia herself had given up on her wish for the Grail and accepted reality, she had also become slightly arrogant and spoiled like a princess while in front of Shirou, but in front of others, she would be the same King of Knights that was unbending and unstoppable,

Soon after that incident, Shirou had traded a few of the jewels that he had on him thanks to Rin and attained a sizeable sum of money, the first thing that they had done was attain a house that they could live in comfortably which proved to be very easy in this peaceful town, he had then managed to locate a few underground dealers whom he 'convinced' to help him attain an ID for himself and Arturia,

He had then opened a small restaurant in the town which became a great hit because of his cooking,

Just like that, a year had gone by since they had arrived in this world and truthfully speaking, the couple was enjoying their time in this world, there was no war for them to fight, no enemy to face, aside from a few stray monsters now and then, no Magus Association to come after them,

This was a dream come true for the two of them,

* * *

**Mount Olympus, New York**

On the mountain where the Gods of the Greek Religion lived, we can see two Gods gathered in the chamber, one of them had a sad face while the other one had a solemn expression,

"But what you said is impossible Zeus, I have seen him being thrown into the Voids of Chaos myself, even though Chaos if our Ancestor, there is no way he would spare a Demigod alive," said the man with the Solemn expression to which Zeus replied,

"I know sister, but as I said, there is no mistaking this power, you know as well as everyone else that the day he was born he had somehow inherited the power of pure thunder that I had lost long ago in the Titan War, he also had an extremely powerful divinity, almost on par with Heracles from all those years ago, and I am telling you, I sensed his power once again, somewhere in this country"

"sigh, brother, I know that you are in grief, first you lost your Demigod son 17 years ago, then you lost your daughter Thalia yesterday, I think that the grief is causing you to hallucinate, after all, If he is really alive, then I would know before anyone else because of my connection to him, he is my favorite mortal Nephew after all"

"sigh, maybe you are right Hestia, I just wish that I was there for him all those years ago, If only I had managed to get to them faster, maybe I would have been able to save them from that bastard son of Atlas from throwing Miya and Shirou into the Chaos"

"I too wish the same Zeus, but for all our power, we cannot go back in time, after all, none of us had ever inherited the power of time from Kronos, and I am pretty sure that Khonsu will not give us any help ever, his pantheon is not exactly on a friendly relation with ours after all," she said to which Zeus nodded tiredly and relaxed on his throne,

Unknown to the Greek Gods however, Chaos did care for his descendants, well, for one particular demigod at least, and the said Demigod would soon show himself


	3. Chapter 3

**Vermont, USA,2003**

Near the forest of the small town, we can see a group of girls camping, normally, such a scene with so many young girls camping alone would cause anyone to be alarmed, but that is only if the girls were normal in the first place, but these girls were anything but normal,

The Hunters of Artemis,

a few hours ago, they had chased a few monsters to this town, the strange thing was that these monsters were running wildly towards the town as if they were being drawn here by something, but then suddenly, they turned back in fear and fled in a different direction,

After the Hunt, the hunters had learned the reason for their strange behavior,

A strange magical barrier covered the entire town, this barrier induced untold fear into any supernatural creature that came into the vicinity of the town, even the hunters themselves felt compelled to turn back, they only escaped the barriers effect thanks to their Mistress, Artemis,

Ever since then, the hunters had set up a camp as their Mistress and her lieutenant headed into the town to find the source of this barrier,

* * *

In the town, many people and passerby's were staring at two beautiful women that were walking in the town, due to it being a small town everyone knew everyone in the vicinity and were at least acquainted with each other, thus, it was quite strange to find two unknown women show up out of the blue,

One of them had deep red hair and wore a casual dress while the other one had black hair and wore a simple dress,

As the two women were walking through the town, their heightened senses picked up an aroma from a nearby restaurant,

"Emiya's Kitchen? a very simple name" the red-haired woman mumbled as she walked into it,

"Mistress, i do not think this mortal food place is worthy of thy presence," the black-haired woman said to which the red-haired woman smiled and walked in followed by the other one,

Inside the restaurant, they saw a lot of crowd sitting at the tables as two waiters run around the shop placing their orders, but what caught their attention was a white-haired tan-skinned man that was working in the kitchen who was being helped by a very beautiful woman with golden hair and green eyes,If it were not for her presence which screamed royalty and power, the two women would have thought that she was a daughter of Aphrodite,

Soon, the women found a place to sit and gave their orders to the waiter, after they got their order, they slightly manipulated the mist to make the mortals leave the restaurant,

Suddenly, the two women felt a pressure on them that came from the golden-haired woman who looked towards them with narrowed eyes and said,

"What are you two doing? using magecraft in broad daylight?" the two women were confused at first at what she was saying but then understood that she must be talking about the mist,

"Do not worry, we only wanted to talk to you two about something, that is if you are willing?" the red-haired woman said as she looked at the silver-haired man that had changed into a black armor that showed his physique,

His eyes were what drew their attention, however, steel grey eyes that showed unnatural power and steel, sharp as a sword, these were the eyes of a warrior that had seen death multiple times only to become stronger from the experience,

Artemis however, was very much shocked, for a split second, the man's face was overlapped by the face of a small child of 5 years old with auburn hair that matched her own and deep golden eyes that looked like liquid gold, she shook her head to dispel the memories of that child and said

"Are you the ones who set up that barrier around the town?"

* * *

"Are you the ones who set up that barrier around the town?"

The moment the red-haired woman spoke those words Shirou had already brought many B ranks Noble Phantasm to the front, ready to be traced at a moments notice, Arturia was also ready to combat at any moment,

This was another change that had occurred in both of them after coming to this world, Shirou had discovered that along with his magic circuits, there was also a pseudo-Divin core in his soul, although it was only at C rank, it was still a major upgrade to his 27 ordinary quality magic circuits,

before he got this core, he had difficulty tracing more than 10 D rank Noble Phantasm at once, even in the memories of Archer, he had only managed to achieve enough prana to activate his Reality Marble when he was in his thirties,

but now, he was able to trace more than a 100 B rank Noble Phantasm without even breaking a sweat,

Arturia, on the other hand, had her Magic core upgraded as a result of fusing with the essence of her different versions, this was only possible because Arturia was, in the end, a servant, a spirit given form, thus she had no flesh body, until Chaos created a body for her by merging different version of her with herself and using the essence of the Welsh Dragon 'Y Ddraig Goch' that had died several centuries ago at the hands of Arthur Pendragon of this world,

As the two were already on guard, the Red-Haired woman slowly raised her hand to stop the other woman from drawing her weapon, although she had stopped, she would still glare at the couple, particularly at Shirou with distrust and caution,

"Do not worry, we mean you no harm, my name is Artemis and this is Zoe, we only wanted to know which DemiGod was strong enough to set up such a powerful barrier?" Artemis said, but Shirou and Arturia grew confused,

Artemis observed their expressions and became stunned, she could clearly sense a lot of Divine energy from the two of them, while the girl's energy was more similar to the divinity from those of the Celtic lore, the boy, however, was clearly of Greek origin, she was surprised that a Demigod would not know of his heritage even though he was able to wield such powerful magic,

"I think you have mistaken, we are not Demigods or the like, we are simple Magus that are living our lives peacefully," Shirou said with steel in his voice, the woman known as Zoe did not take this kindly as she went for drawing her weapon,

"A lowly man doth not hast the right to talk to mine mistress like that," she said as she almost drew her sword but then she suddenly stopped, the reason, however, was not because of Artemis,

Arturia had her hand extended in her direction and had her fist enclosed, as of holding something,

Zoe felt that if she moved even a single inch forward, something would directly pierce her heart, killing her instantly,

"You are no longer welcome here, leave," Arturia said with a strong voice as mana swirled around her as if she was the center of a cyclone,

Artemis was very surprised at Arturia, although the amount of power that she was giving off was not enough to intimidate a Goddess like her who had faced off against monster of a Demigod like Heracles and other such beings, she did feel a small amount of respect for her, because she could fell that the power that the woman wields was not given to her, it was earned through her own hard work and abilities,

"Very well, we shall leave, but before we do, I would like to know your names," Artemis said to which Arturia replied in a regal manner,

"Arturia Emiya wife of Shirou Emiya," she said while gesturing her hand towards Shirou,

"Great, another promising woman tainted by an indign man," Zoe said to which Artura said nothing but smile, she knew that even as she was now, she would not be able to beat Shirou, she knew this for a fact because she had seen the memory of her Lancer self,

The Lion King defeated by a mysterious Archer in Red

That memory was the most beautiful but also the most hateful memory of her alternate self,

* * *

As Artemis and Zoe began walking back to the forest Zoe suddenly spoke,

"Mistress, we need to inform the others about what had befallen-" but she was interrupted by Artemis,

"No Zoe, although it is true that we will win in a fight against those two, It would only be a pyrrhic victory, we will lose 90% of your sisters, so do not go to pick a fight with them," she said to the surprised lieutenant,

"While I agree with thou mistress, i never regard that man shall be much of a threat"

"On the contrary, I think he will be more of a threat than the girl, although I could not go deeper, I could grasp a vague idea of what the girl was thinking, but do you know what happened when I tried to read the man?" Artemis asked to which Zoe shook her head,

"I read nothing, absolutely nothing, It was as if his mind was being shielded by steel, I simply could not break through his defenses,In all my years, I have never seen a Demigod like that, besides, If the barrier is anything to go by, then we do not want them as enemies" Artemis said to the stunned Zoe,

'still, to think that there existed a Demigod who can put up a barrier that is on par with Thalia's Tree that father had created recently, we must learn whose child this Shirou Emiya is as soon as possible' she thought to herself as she headed to her hunt


	4. Chapter 4

**New York, 2005**

In a boarding school called Yancy Academy, we can see two people sitting in the teacher's room with a man sitting in a wheelchair, as the three of them were having a small break, the man in the wheelchair said,

"So, what do you think about the new class that you were assigned to?" the man asked to which the white-haired man replied,

"Seriously, we both know why it is that you have allowed me and my wife to teach in this school, and I still believe that it is best, to tell the truth before thing get worse, after all, we do not want another Fury to go after him now do we?" Shirou said to which Brunner had a solemn face,

"It is better if he thinks that it was a hallucination, let him have his childhood before he is forced into the world of gods"

"That is a stupid way of thinking Chiron," the woman said to which Brunner replied,

"I know, but it is a foolish wish of mine that he would at least have a few good memories, as you two know, the life of a Greek Demigod is not a good one"

"I have told you many times Chiron, The child you are looking for is long dead, he died in the cursed flames in which I was born, my father is Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer, not some stupid guy with an overpowered Tesla coil in his hands" Shirou said with steel in his voice as mana swirled around him, Chiron got the message and did not talk further,

After the visit the Emiya couple had received three years ago from the goddess of the moon, they were always being watched by one supernatural or another, such as a Satyr dropping in for some food in their restaurant, a Niad watching them from afar, a few animals belonging to the hunt, an owl that would always observe them with strange storm grey eyes,

But the biggest annoyance was an Eagle that would always try to catch a glimpse of Shirou every single day as if trying to make sure that he is not missing and gone from the place,

The Emiya's were not stupid, they knew that these creatures were interested in Shirou for some reason, especially the Owl which Shirou had learned was none other than Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, and the Eagle, which was none other than Zeus, the king of the Gods of Olympus and the God of Thunder,

It was in the summer of 2004 that the truth had come out,

* * *

{flashback}

The couple were out to the forest for a picnic that they were having after a long time, as Shirou and Arturia lay on the grass fields basking in the sun, the two suddenly felt the presence of a monster nearby, this immediately put them on guard as they turned around just in time to see a man with black hair and golden eyes

This man had a physique that screamed of power and was very tall, he had a black bow in his hand as he watched the two with blank eyes, as if he had no will of his own,

Shirou Instinctively traced his Bow to find a stunning truth,

"Hyas, son of Atlas" he mumbled with wide eyes,

This was none other than the child of Atlas who was supposed to have died a thousand years ago by a Snake that he was hunting, but Shirou also knew the reason immediately,

After his memories had merged with his alternate versions, his tracing abilities were enhanced by a large margin, thus he was able to trace the weapon's latest history,

_'A young man digging up his grave to retrieve his bones along with the weapon'_

_'A bald man with glowing eyes, holding up a ceiling while smiling with malicious intent'_

_'A pair of eyes glowing in an Abyss, forcefully reviving him without his soul'_

_'His former father, ordering him to throw a woman with red hair and golden eyes along with a child of 5 years with the same features as the woman into the void of chaos'_

_'The same man ordering him to search for those who had put up the barrier near the town'_

All these memories flooded into his mind as he came to understand, the man in front of him was not really a man, he was but a hollow corpse forcefully revived by the Titan King who lays in the depths of his prison,

Without thinking, he immediately traced Gae Buidhe as Arturia took out her invisible sword,

After battling the creature for over an hour, the couple was able to bring him down without too much effort, but just as they were about to relax, they heard a noise from the forest, when they turned around, they came face to face with a phantasmal creature that was thought to be extinct,

A Centaur,

* * *

On that day, Shirou learned of his heritage,

Of who he really was and what he was meant to be, and so the first line of the great prophecy had been fulfilled,

_"A Child thought lost shall appear at last as the those supposed to be lost, shall rise with flags on the mast"_


	5. side story: the Gods of olympus

It was a few hours after Shirou and Artoria had met the Centaur Chiron, honestly, Shirou was still having a hard time imagining that the Child of Chronus was still alive in this world, considering that the Chiron of his world had given up his Immortality to escape from the pain of the poisoned arrow from Heracles,

"So you are telling me that I am supposedly the child of a Greek God?" Shirou asked incredulously as Artoria herself had a dumbfounded look on her face as Chiron sat there in his magical wheelchair,

"Yes, , I do not know whose but I can sense the tremendous amount of Divinity from you, my guess would be that you are the child of one of the 12 main Olympian gods-" but before Chiron could complete his words he looked above Shirou with his mouth hanging open as he had seen a ghost, while Arturia was looking with interest,

"What?" Shirou asked as he looked above and was stunned,

A bolt made of pure white lightning,

"Well, that narrows down your heritage to a single god" Chron said with a grim face,

* * *

**Olympus**

"ZEUS YOU HAD ANOTHER DEMIGOD?" Hades shouted as he appeared in the throne room, he had sensed Zeus's energy when he had claimed shirou as his child and decided to go directly to Zeus,

"Hades, I have not had another child, he is my son that I thought I had lost all those years ago"

"Stop lying to me, brother, I was there when Hyas threw Shirou and his mother into the Voids" Hades said with venom as strange shadows started to cover the entirety of the room,

"And stop trying to fool us with that excuse of yours, brother, If you dare to say something like that about my favorite nephew again, I will have to remind you why only I was able to become the lord of the dead while you were nearly driven insane by the responsibility"

"I am not Lying Hades, over 4 years ago, do you remember the energy surge we sensed? That was most likely the place where Shirou returned from the Chaos, I do not know how he was able to survive, but there is no doubt that it is him, you should know, you did sense that the lighting all over the world has gotten stronger by a small amount have you not?" Zeus asked to which Hades fell silent,

During the Titan War, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had defeated Kronos and sealed him away in Tartarus, but in reality, it was not as easy as the legends made it out to be,

The three major deities were forced to give up a major part of their powers to seal Kronos, for even though he was evil, he was still the strongest Titan and the other side of Chronus, the Titan of Time

Zeus had given up a major part of his lighting which resulted in him losing his power of White Thunder, the power that was said to be on par with the lighting of Indra, the lighting created a massive barrier on the coffin of Kronos to make sure that no one would be able to touch it,

Hades gave up his absolute control over death and shadows that was only rivaled by Thanatos and Dharma Raja, his power made the coffin untraceable and unlocatable, while inside Tartarus,

Poseidon gave up his ability to change the seas into its primordial elements, his power drowned the coffin in the depths of Tartarus within a pool of liquid that was so acidic, that even the strongest of the Cyclops who are said to be fireproof and acid-proof would instantly melt into nothing,

Of course, these powers were not lost for good, if a day came when the coffin was removed from Tartarus, then all of these powers would return back to their original owners, but that situation was something that the Greek Gods could not afford,

This was why it came as a huge surprise when Shirou was born with the power of White thunder that was supposed to have been lost from Zeus, not to mention that the kid had a personality that could melt the hearts of even the most cold-hearted gods, Athena, Hera, and Hades being the prime examples,

"then are you going have Chiron tell him the truth?"

"He is already doing that as we speak, but the problem is Artemis and Poseidon, She had hated SHirou ever since Hera had hastily decided to wed her to Shirou when he comes of age, thankfully, that promise was broken long ago when we thought he had died so she will not be too mad, Poseidon, on the other hand, was neutral to Shirou so I am not that worried about It, Athena however, cannot know that he is alive, if she knew then she would directly go to the mortal realm to meet him ignoring all the laws, she always loved her brother dearly, even more than her full-blooded brothers, the same goes for Hestia, dear sister was very fond of little Shirou and Miya," Zeus said to which Hades nodded, knowing full well how clingy Athena was with Shirou all those years ago,

Miya was the only mortal who was ever allowed into Olympus because of the special status that Shirou had back then, that is why the two were ell acquainted with the 12 Olympians, they were also present for the solstice meetings so they were also familiar with Hades,

"Then let's talk about a different matter, you know that Poseidon had another Demigod Child right?" Hades said as flames flickered in his eyes,

"Yes, but beware Hades, do not send your monsters after the child, It is only from the consideration that you are my brother that I have not yet retaliated against you for what you did to Thalia" Zeus said seriously as lightning started to circle his body as shadows wrapped around Hades,

"We shall see Brother, we shall see" Hades said as he disappeared back to his realm, Zeus leaned back on his throne and he sighed,

Things were starting to change as the elements of the prophecy fell in place,


	6. stats

Ok so here is the stat sheet for both Arturia and Shirou,

* * *

**Name:** Arturia Pendragon

**Race:** Psuedo-Divine Spirit ( neither a god nor a human or demigod)

**strength :** A+

**Endurance :** B

**Agility :** A

**Mana :** A+

**Luck :**C (deteriorated from B after merging with her Lancer self)

**Noble Phantasm:** A-EX

_**SKILLS:**_

**Magic Resistance:** A+

**Riding:** A

**Charisma:** A

**Instinct:** A

**Mana Burst:** A+

**Divinity:** A+

**Dragon Physique:** A (a body created from the essence of the Welsh dragon, gives her invincibility similar to the Armor of Fafnir wielded by Seigfried)

_**Noble Phantasm:**_

**Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory**

**Anti-Fortress, Anti-Unit **

**Rank: A++**

** Air: Barrier if the Wind King**

**Anti-Unit**

**Rank: C**

**Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorius**

**Anti-Unit**

**Rank: B**

(Although Arturia has Caliburn with her as a result of her merging with Saber Lily, she never draws the sword as she feels that she is no longer worthy of the sword)

** : The Lance That Shines To The End Of The World**

**Anri-Fortress**

**Rank: EX **(originally A++ but after merging with the essence of the Welsh Dragon, upgraded to EX rank, it is now capable of destroying even Chaos itself)

* * *

**Name:** Shirou Emiya

**Race:** Demigod

**Strength:** B

**Endurance:** A

**Agility:** A

**Mana:** A

**Luck: **C (originally E but was enhanced after awakening his true heritage as a Demigod child of Zeus)

**Noble Phantasm:** E-EX

_**SKILLS:**_

**Mana Resistance: **B+

**Clairvoyance: **B

**Eye of the mind(true): **A

**Magecraft: **B

**Divinity: **C

**Riding: **C

_**Noble Phantasm:**_

**Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Sword Creation**

**Rank: E-A++**

**Avalon: The Everdidtant Utopia**( originally belonging to Arturia but merged with his body after his body was modified after merging with his alternate selves)

**Barrier type**

**Rank: A+**(originally EX rank but as Shirou is not the original owner for whom it was intended, it had degraded by a lot, now it is only capable of providing rapid regeneration instead of perpetual youth like before, It has also lost its ability to project a barrier to make the user intangible to everything in existence)

**3\. Divine Thunder: The Lighting That Seals the Titan King**

**Rank: A++ -EX **(The White Lighting that Zeus had sacrificed to seal Kronos in Tartarus because Kronos was originally an Immortal, it had Anti-Immortal properties as well as Anti- Divine properties, it is also said to be as strong as Indra's thunder which is said to be strong enough to wipe out the Swarga, the realm of the Hindu Gods, thus it is strong enough to wipe out the world if used correctly however Shirou has yet to unlock its full potential, not to mention his reluctance to use the power that he was born with, thus it is currently only an A++ rank Noble Phantasm)


End file.
